Maiya
is the main role-play character of Ellie she is a 19-year-old mage from the planet Earth who specializes in the dark arts. Appearance Maiya bares the unusual combination of black hair and blue eyes. Her hair is fairly straight and can either form a full or half fringe. Her eyebrows, which bare the same colour as her hair, a relatively thin and can be considered quite short. For her age, Maiya dresses quite formal, however, this is to be expected considering she is a university student. She usually wears a plain white shirt under a dark red vest top that reaches her belly button. Below this, she wears a grey skirt that either falls to her knees or lower thigh. To accompany this, Maiya wears black knee length boots. In battle, Maiya wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Maiya takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Maiya is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures as a mage. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favourite colours are purple and pink. History Current Story Powers and Abilities Light Magic '- It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. '''Death Magic '- Death Magic is a Black Art that allows its user to kill any living thing they desire in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around the caster. However, when the user forgets the value of life, they can fully control their Death Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic. 'Dark Magic '- Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Maiya typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. 'Shadow Magic '- Shadow Magic allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. Users can merge his shadow with the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. He can also merge his own entity with his or the shadows of others. 'Fumon Tonkou '- Using this spell enables one to read the flow of energy and determine its course. Effective use can render most attacks ineffective. Combined with Geass, this practically leaves Maiya untouchable. 'God Status '- Maiya has been shown to have the durability, stamina, reflexes, reactions, intellect, leadership, strength and willpower of a God despite the fact she is not one. 'Incomprehensible Speed '- Maiya has incomprehensible speed being able to reach the likes of Googolplex/mph 'Requiem '- Maiya is capable of concentrating a large quantity of mana into various spheres which she conceals about her person. When released, these spheres expand dramatically in size. Imbuing these spheres in this fashion serves to greatly enhance their destructive potential to the extent that they can easily destroy concrete structures, subsequently obliterating the impaled object with a substantial resultant explosion and if needed increase the number of spheres to make more explosions. Maiya has also been seen coating herself with the "Requiem" energy alone, increasing her strength and speed. 'Telekinesis '- Using her vast telekinetic abilities, she is able to perform outstanding feats such as controlling Hades highly destructive Burst abilities. She was able to deflect his full 'Melchsee's Door' an unconfirmed number of times, while showing no visible strain. She is able to use telekinesis to slice through impenetrable material. She is also able to use her telekinesis to fly, giving her flight capabilities 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception '- She can see the points and lines of a target's death. A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of cutting tool used, and ultimately destroy the object's origin, causing instant death. Her abilities extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as manifestations of her telekinetic powers. Unlike Shiki Ryougi, Maiya must have a clear visual of the target. It also takes a heavy toll on her mind. 'Magical Prosthetic Arm '- Is a cursed arm that allows Maiya to touch intangible objects, this also allows her to make contact with objects that would otherwise injure her. 'Aphorism '- Aphorism is a spell that allows the user to pick a singular word from the English dictionary and use that word to their advantage. However, the user is only permitted to use one word through their entire life time. Maiya chose the word, "Copy". 'Harmony '- Using high frequency sound waves, Maiya is able to "harmonize" with her opponents. This enables her to "get into" their mind. Whilst in their mind, she can steal memories, hypnotize them and plant illusions in their head. '''Bane and Poison Immunity" Prana Burst '- Prana Burst is the combination of mana and the users will power. Maiya uses prana burst relatively well being able to manipulate it in any way shape or form. Mastering it, she is now capable to obliterate an entire mountain range with just a single ball. '''Geass '- Is a permanent spell that allows Maiya to see 3 seconds into the future, meaning any attack that takes 3 or more seconds (this includes charge time) to make contact with the opponent will not have an effect on Maiya. 'Vectors '- Are the arms that can only bee seen by Maiya. The length of the arms vary depending on Maiya's will. In total, she uses a number of 5000 vectors. Extremely high frequency vectors can be heard but incinerate objects upon contact. 'Mana Burst '- Is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of mana. 'Fire Magic '- A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. 'Water Magic '- Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. 'Wind Magic '- This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. 'Earth Magic '- The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. '''Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth (天地乖離す開闢の星エヌマ・エリシュ, Tenchi Kairisu Kaibyaku no Hoshi) - Is an signifies the overloaded state under which Maiya releases the maximum output of energy she has acquired through absortion. Upon activation, the aura surrounding the user gradually begins to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As it begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Maiya commands it to "wake up." Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated wind pressure strata simulates spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of wiping out any opposition. Maiya can control its destructive capacity from a blade of grass to an entire galaxy. 'Void '- Using Harmony, Maiya extracts all their opponents emotions from their body and turns it into pure black mana. She can then manipulate the mana to according to her whim. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the void. RP Battles Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles